Lapis Lazuli dragon
Lapiz Lazuli dragon are a species of dragon native to Lapis Lazuli territory. History The history of the Lapis Lazuli tribe of dragons is similar to that of the other dragon tribes; they inhabited their territory long before the Land of Dragons became known as Deltora, and were aware of the forthcoming cataclysm that fused it with the land that was Pirra but later became the Shadowlands. They thus took flight as it occurred, and later landed safely after its effects had subsided. The Lapis Lazuli dragons also became aware of the emergence of the Lapis Lazuli from within the depths of the land after it was claimed by the Mere tribe, and of its addition to the Belt of Deltora. They were later hunted to the verge of extinction, with Fortuna-the only known survivor-going into an enchanted sleep for centuries at the behest of Doran the Dragonlover. Fortuna was later reawakened by King Lief and the Belt of Deltora, and took part in the efforts against the Four Sisters and the Grey tide; whether or not the species was subsequently able to repopulate is unknown. Known Lapis Lazuli dragons *An unnamed dragon who inadvertently saved Adin from a Terreocti (deceased) *Fortuna *Fortuna's mate (deceased) *An unnamed dragon Fortuna lost track of prior to meeting Doran (deceased) Behaviour Lapis Lazuli dragons like to sing while they fly. Characteristics Lapis Lazuli dragons are covered in midnight blue scales dotted with silver specks that resemble stars. Its wings are like dark blue velvet, pierced with light. Their eyes shine like stars and their claws resemble crescent moons, curved and gleaming. Their underbellies are pale, and change colour to blend in with the sky. When in flight, Lapis Lazuli dragons are said to resemble a cluster of falling stars. They are the smallest of all the dragons as adults, and more delicate looking. Also, it should be noted that, while they fly, they seem to glide through the air like shooting stars, with barely a beat of their wings as they move along. They have long memories, wonderfully sharp minds, and a great sense of direction. Also, they don't seem to be as aggressive in approach as dragons like the Topaz, Emerald, or Opal dragons. Still, they are quick to judge and like to take chances, such as when Fortuna used Lief as a loop hole to get in the Emerald dragon's territory, seeming to like pressing the Emerald dragon's buttons in particular. Diet Lapis Lazuli dragons feed on cold blooded creatures. Their preferred pray are the Sand Beasts of the Shifting Sands, but they are known to hunt reptiles and fish as well. Habitat The Lapis Lazuli dragon lives in the Lapis Lazuli territory. They are often found in and around the Shifting Sands to prey upon the Sand Beasts Trivia In Secrets of Deltora, a Lapis Lazuli dragon is depicted as having wings on its forarms like a Wyvern, despite the books describing all Deltoran dragons like classical European dragons. References See also Category:Fauna Category:Dragons Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Article stubs Category:Deltora Category:Articles in need of citations